


where the fevers rise

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Trott's bored. He gives Sips a call.





	where the fevers rise

**Author's Note:**

> something quick and dirty.

“ _I thought you were supposed to be enjoying a party,”_ Sips said on the other end of the line.

Trott switched his cell to his left ear, eyes scanning the driveway and forest beyond all covered in the blue of eight-o-clock’s dusk. “I took a break,” Trott stated.

“ _Yeah, but why?”_

The shrug went unseen, so Trott said, “Maybe because it isn’t as fun when you’re not here.”

Sips laughed. _“Come on, Trotty. You know I’m not really big on parties.”_

“Unless you’re the host, right?” Trott traced his steering wheel with a finger. “Smith was looking forward to your appearance.”

“ _I never said I was going to be able to make it. I said I_ might _show up if I didn’t have anything else going on.”_

“So why did you answer?” Trott had thought his call would have went straight to voice mail.

There was a pause on the other end before Sips replied. _“I was taking a break.”_

Trott grinned. “A likely story.” He scanned the other dark cars, then the speckled brick of Smith’s house. In the quiet he could hear the faintest sound of music, its bass a constant rumbled beat. “Pretty sure you expected me to call,” Trott said.

“ _And what would make you think that?”_

The shift in tone to something deeper, slower… Trott knew what it meant. He licked his lips and settled further into his seat, adjusting it to recline a little more. “I know you,” Trott mumbled. He fixed his eyes on the house’s door several feet away. “Just like you know me.”

An interested hum. _“Sounds like someone’s on to me,”_ Sips said.

Trott quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you had this all planned out.”

“ _I really do have work to finish,”_ Sips admitted. _“But I was hoping I’d be able to get you away from that party.”_

“Such a bastard,” Trott huffed. “I didn’t _have_ to come. Could have stayed home with you.”

Sips tsked. _“Now now, Trott. Where’s the fun in that? I always fuck you here.”_

The words rippled through Trott’s stomach. He smoothed a hand over his jean covered thighs. “What’s wrong with that?” He took a slow breath, held it, then released it, soft.

“ _Nothing’s wrong with it.”_ Trott could image Sips waving a hand, casual. _“Just sometimes I like to spice it up.”_

Trott spoke around his smile, “As if we aren’t already really damn depraved.”

“ _Yeah, but there’s always room for improvement.”_

A silence followed. Trott lazily drug his hand over his crotch, palm pressing lightly. He was pretty sure Smith and the others were quite drunk and wouldn’t miss him if he took his time. If someone did come looking he could come up with some excuse. He _should_ just go inside and tell Smith that he was going to head home.

“ _Wish you were here,”_ Sips’ voice reeled Trott back in. _“Want you sucking my cock.”_

Trott bit his lip, hand giving himself a firm squeeze. “I can come back,” he tried.

“ _No,”_ Sips said. _“Stay there.”_ A shaky breath. _“Wanna get off while talking to you.”_

The urge to ignore Sips was present, but Trott fought it down. He succumbed to the temptation waiting on the other line. “Guess we can add this one to the kink list.”

“ _Trott,”_ Sips whined. _“Shut up and touch me.”_

There were a few comebacks Trott so very much wanted to say. Instead he undid the zipper of his jeans. “Yeah?” he said. “You want me rubbing your dick?”

“ _Fuck yes.”_ Sips hummed. _“Love your sexy hands_.”

Trott glanced at his hand as it worked his cock out of his briefs. “Want to jerk you off. Know you like that.”

“ _You’re so good at getting me off, baby,”_ Sips cooed.

“You’re easy to get off,” Trott said, smirking. He palmed his cock. “Could shove your dick in my mouth and let you fuck my throat. Would make you come fast.”

“ _Fucking hell, Trott. Need that.”_ Sips’ grunts sparked along Trott’s nerves pleasantly. _“Wanna make you choke on my cock.”_

Trott let a moan slip out. There was already precum beading at the head of his cock. Every pant from Sips pushed him just a bit farther, wound him up tighter. “I need it bad,” Trott whimpered. “Sips, I need your big cock fucking my mouth.”

Sips’ breathing increased, turning sharp. _“Yeah, baby, take my cock. Gonna come down your throat.”_

Trott fisted his himself. Sips always came so much, always made a mess. “Want it,” Trott said. “Give it to me.” He felt his orgasm rushing up on him.

“ _Shit, Trott. Fuck. Gonna come for you.”_ Sips groaned, long and rough, and then it cut short into huffs of breath.

“Come for me,” Trott gasped. He pushed up into his hand two times before he came, low whine rising.

“ _Fucking hell, Trott._ So damn sexy,” Sips growled, and then Trott knew he was coming.

Trott listened to their breathing, staring at his come covered hand, at the few spots that had landed on his jeans. He opened the glove box and pulled out a couple napkins.

“ _Why are you so hot?”_

The words caught Trott off guard. He laughed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Trott cleaned himself up the best he could and then shoved the dirty napkins into his cup holder.

“ _Sure you don’t,”_ Sips drawled. _“Now, how about you go enjoy that party.”_

Trott sighed. “Do I really have to?”

“ _Well, why not? I’m sure they’re wondering where you went off to.”_

“Maybe.” Trott rubbed at his eyes, feeling a bit tired. He _should_ go back inside and have a couple drinks, make some conversation.

“ _I’ll be up when you decide to come_ home,” Sips said. _“Unless you get drunk as shit and stay the night there.”_

Trott made sure that he looked presentable. “Nope. I’ll be sober when I decide to drive. You better finish your work. And _not_ be sleeping when I get back.”

“ _I’ll get the bed all warmed up for you, baby,”_ Sips said, grin evident in his voice.

The car door slammed shut, and Trott stretched. “Who said I want to go to sleep when I get there?”

“ _Is my Trotty still horny?”_

“Might be,” Trott mumbled as he walked back towards the house. “Behave while I’m gone.”

“ _Of course,”_ Sips said. _“I’ll return to my work and have it finished asap.”_

Trott hummed. “Talk to you later.”

“ _See you at home.”_


End file.
